A chemical sensing device may be used to determine the presence of at least one certain chemical. Such a device may exhibit a known response when exposed to a chemical, allowing the presence of the chemical to be detected.
Known chemical sensing devices comprise sensing materials which exhibit a change in a certain property, for example electrical conductivity, when they come into contact with certain chemicals. The sensitivity of known chemical sensing devices is limited by the detectability of this change upon exposure to such chemicals.